The Panic Room prank war
by FriendlyneighborhoodSatan
Summary: Sam is getting sick of Dean and his' prank war. So, to get Dean to surrender, he places him in the panic room with Cas. Yes, im aware how cliche this topic is but oh well.


The prank war started in December. December 25th to be exact, when Sam woke up to discover that all of his presents had been replaced with tacky Christmas sweaters. The retaliation came two days later when Sam replaced the Impala's horn so it played "jingle bells" when pressed. It continued like this for months. By the April rolled around they were hitting below the belt. After Sam turned all of Dean's laundry pink, the elder Winchester labeled a bottle of ketchup "demon's blood" and set it in front of Sam. Sam wrote Mrs. Castiel on Dean's arm that night. So Dean taped clown posters all over the room. Sam, being the sensible one, was getting sick of this ridiculous prank war. He knew if Dean didn't surrender soon, that it would go on until they were seventy. Sammy also knew that his opportunity was coming tomorrow, when the two of them were going to visit Bobby. After all, Sam had never repaid his brother for his "rehab" in the panic room.

Dean was suspicious. The revenge he had expected hadn't come yet, and now he was going to be trapped in the car with Sammy for at least three hours. This was going to be a long ride

Dean was getting uneasier by the minute. Sam was deep in thought, plotting. Once or twice, he had looked Dean directly in the eyes and smiled evilly. The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood up. The oldest Winchester was extremely relieved when they finally arrived at Bobby's house.

Sam was exited to carry out his plan. Everything was ready. Dean was majorly freaked, and at this point wouldn't trust anything he said. Which, of course, was the point of this whole thing.

The two brothers walked down to the panic room. When they got there, Dean cautiously approached the Iron room. "Don't go in there!" Sam said, "come upstairs with me!" Dean scoffed. Believing he was avoiding a prank, Dean went into the panic room. Sam shut and locked the door behind him. Dean whipped around, and began banging on the door. "Sammy! This isn't funny! Let me out of here you son of a bitch!" Sam laughed at Dean's pleading. He opened the grate on the door and grinned at his brother. " I wont let you out until... Oh! Until you admit you have feelings for Cas." He said, shutting the grate. Dean gave him a middle finger he couldn't see. Dean, being stubborn as he was on the Castiel issue, was prepared to stay in there for months. But he didn't have to like it. Besides, it wasn't like he had feelings for Cas in the first place. It wasn't like he had dreamed of the angel every night for the past two weeks. It wasn't like he had woken up from said dreams with a boner, and had lied to Sam about why. It wasn't like he had been catching himself wondering what it would be like to kiss the angel, or run his fingers through that dark hair, or slip off that dumb suit. He and Cas were just friends. Even if he did have feelings for Cas, (which he defiantly didn't) why would he tell Sam of all people? Dean would much rather rot in this damn room.

Minutes seemed like hours to Dean when he was bored. Now was one of those times. Dean wished he had a magazine or something. Busty Asian Beauties would sure come in handy right now. Dean was beginning to crack. Sam could feel it. Another half-hour and he would be willing to do anything just to get out of there. He was actually considering admitting he liked Cas. His ADHD couldn't take being locked in a room like this, but after and hour Dean fell asleep. At two o'clock in the morning, he was awoken by the sound of wings.

Dean sat up, jolted awake by a sudden noise. He appeared ready for a fight. Dean blinked, not quite registering what he was seeing. "Cas? What the hell?" he asked, voice scratchy from sleep. "Hello Dean." Replied the angel, oblivious to his bad timing. Dean sighed and got to his feet. "Cas, it's fucking early. What are you doing here?" Now it was Castiel that looked confused. "Sam said that you wanted to speak to me." He explained. Now Dean knew what was going on. This was part of Sam's ongoing effort to be the biggest dick outside of heaven. "Cas, Sam tricked you. We're in a prank war. But now that you're here, why don't you help me bust outta this joint?" Castiel scowled. " Unfortunately I cannot. Your brother did his research. I am temporarily bound to this room and my "mojo" as you call it, is not working." He said. Dean sighed. "Fucking perfect. We're stuck here until I admit-" he stopped himself just in time. "Until you admit what?" asked Castiel. Dean looked away. "Nothing" he said. Castiel frowned, but didn't press the issue. Dean smiled, relieved that Castiel didn't pry further. Cas gave him an odd look. Suddenly, a beam of light shot through the dark room. Sam's face appeared, grinning smugly. " I see Castiel got here." He said. Castiel turned to face the younger Winchester. "Sam, what is the meaning of this? I do not wish to spend the night in this room, let me go!" he said. Dean (who had momentarily forgotten that Cas was stuck there) grabbed Cas's sleeve, saying "oh, hell no! If I'm stuck here, so are you!" He exclaimed. Sam's evil grin got even bigger. "Awwww" he said. He then resealed the grate and walked away. Castiel looked even more confused. He cocked his head to the side, staring suspiciously at the closed grate. Dean gave a low whistle, as if to say, "Wow Sam. Just, wow." He turned back to Castiel. "God, Dean thought, I'm gonna have to physically restrain myself from jumping his ass tonight. If I did, Sammy would be too damn smug." This was going to be a long night. Dean knew he couldn't fall asleep. He would dream of Castiel, and the angel would figure out with his mind-meld thing. The there was the boner issue... The two of them stood, looking at each other. Castiel broke the silence. "Dean, I really have to find a way out of here. I am exceptionally busy." He said. Dean grabbed Cas's coat sleeve and dragged him onto the bed. Dean pulse quickened noticeably. He took deep breaths, trying to control his heart rate. Castiel looked at him oddly again. "Are you ok Dean?" he asked. Dean jumped. "I'm fine Cas, I'm fine. Why?" he replied. "Because your heart rate has noticeably picked up in speed. I thought you might be dying." He explained. Dean smiled despite himself. "No, Cas. Humans do that when they get... overemotional." He said, avoiding Cas's eyes. The angel nodded and dropped the subject. "It is boring in this room." He said after a while. Dean gave him a look. "No shit Sherlock." He said. Cas looked confused. "My name is not Sherlock Dean. It is Castiel." He said. Dean resisted the urge to face-palm. "It's an expression." He explained shortly. Castiel still looked confused. Dean sighed, and turned towards the panic room door. He rapped on it with his knuckles, the banged on it with his palm. Sam came to the door and opened the grate. "Are you ready to admit you love Cas yet?" he asked mischievously. "No, but I'm ready for you to open this fucking door." Dean replied. Sammy shut the grate and walked off, this time going back to the main house. "Dean, Sam just said that you love me. According to television, this often leads to sexual intercourse. Is this true?" Asked Cas, blinking rapidly. Dean groaned, and decided to play it off. "Is it true that love leads to sex? Yeah, most of the time." Said Dean. Castiel frowned. "You know perfectly well what I mean." He said sternly. Dean flushed bright red. "I don't I swear! Sammy just likes to exaggerate. It's more like...' he trailed off, unsure what to say. Now Castiel was blushing. He didn't even know angels could blush. "God if he's this embarrassed by what Sam said, I don't have a chance." Thought Dean. The awkward silence seemed to go on forever. Finally Cas turned away. It was childish, but Dean couldn't help being pleased that he had one their little staring match. It seemed like years before Cas broke the silence. "Dean", he said, "I am an angel of the lord. I know when I am being lied to." Dean blushed even more furiously. Even his freckles turned bright red. Cas smiled at the adorably rare sight of Dean blushing. "What?!" Dean demanded, defensive as usual. The angel tried to stop staring. "Oh, nothing. Just trying to correctly identify what shade of red your face has turned. I am caught between tomato and Valentine at the moment." Cas replied. Dean scowled and swatted Cas on the arm. Castiel simply smirked in return. Sam opened the grate again. "Really? I was thinking more fire engine." He said. "oh shut up you ease-dropping bitch!" Dean practically snarled. Sammy smirked and left once again. Dean relaxed; glad they were no longer being watched. "Cas, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I'll back off, I promise." Dean said. Castiel cocked his head to the side and stared at Dean with those piercing blue eyes. "Don't." said Cas. That one simple word gave Dean so much hope. But he had to be sure. "Don't what?" he asked, cautiously optimistic. "Don't back off." Castiel replied. Dean's face broke into a huge dumb grin. He stepped forward, slowly at first and kissed Cas on the lips. After twenty seconds of terrified flailing, Cas kissed back. Sam watched quietly from the grate. Even though Dean had not surrendered, Sam had won the prank war. Something told the younger Winchester that Dean wouldn't be leaving the panic room for a while.


End file.
